Rangers Elimination Game
by IFYOUCOULDFLY
Summary: Crowley has an idea for a game...a game of elimination! Sort of like the hunger games, but without death! It's Gilan vs. Will, Rangers vs. Apprentices, and, oh yeah, Halt's trying to shoot everyone! :) Please read, rated just because I'm paranoid!-FLY
1. Crowley's Stupid Idea

**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So, here's the thing, I read more than just RA. *Everyone gasps…wait, we all knew that. Whatever.* Ahem…anyways…while reading the Hunger Games I got an idea for a Ranger activity invented by Crowley. This is set after book 7, but before book 5 (that sounds weird…). So, without further ado…*Everyone snickers. Seriously? ADO?* SHUT UP!...anyways….I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters. So without further *snickers*- I mean- go ahead and read. *glares at readers***

-CHAPTER ONE: ELIMINATION-

***Will and Halt***

"Where are we going? Halt? Halt? Halt? Halt? Halt? Halt? Hal-" "Will, for the millionth time, we're going to see Crowley." Halt growled. His head was hurting in a way only Will's constant questions could cause. Will, still not satisfied, frowned. "But you didn't say _why_ we were going! You have to say, we're going to see Crowley for…" He trailed off, making an _insert activity here_ gesture.

Halt sighed in exasperation. The pair had been riding for around an hour now, swaying atop their ponies. About two minutes in, Will got bored, and decided to start questioning Halt on just about everything. For the past five minutes, it had been about why they were leaving to see Crowley. Even though he was nearly a Ranger himself, Will rarely saw the head of the Ranger Corp, and he was very curious as to what was going on.

"Like I _said, _Will," Halt growled through clenched teeth, "I don't know. All Crowley said was to meet him there, and he had something for us to do." Will's face scrunched up. "You didn't tell me that earlier!" He pouted. "You just said, '_You'll find out,'_ which implied that you _knew_!" Halt groaned. The only thing worse than a bored Will was a pouty Will.

"Quit acting like a baby, Will!" He snapped. "We're here, anyways." Instantly, Halt's apprentice perked up. Just ahead of them was Crowley himself, talking to Gilan and another group of Rangers.

"Oh, and here they are now!" Crowley cried cheerily upon their arrival. "That means he's been talking about us." Halt grunted to Will, but he wasn't there to hear it. His apprentice was already running across the lawn towards the huddle of Rangers, eager to be a part of whatever Crowley had planned.

"Alright, so we're all here!" Crowley clapped cheerily. "So, the reason I've called you here today is to introduce a new exercise: THE RANGER ELIMINATION GAMES!" Crowley threw his hands in the air. The apprentices and Gilan nodded eagerly, wanting to hear more, and the older Rangers raised their eyebrows.

"So," Crowley continued, practically gushing with excitement, "Here's how it works. We'll split into two teams, Rangers and apprentices-" The crowd buzzed at this. Except for Halt. He was just Halt. "-and go around in the forest, trying to get this little statue," Crowley said, holding up a wooden carving of a Ranger ready to shoot, "While Halt shoots at us!"

The crowd fell silent, except for (of course) Will. "Wait, Halt's gonna try to kill us?" The apprentice blurted. Crowley laughed. "No, no, not like that. The arrows have been blunted, so all they will give is a bruise." He then frowned. "Of course, if shot at the right angle, there are some spots that it _could _kill-" seeing the worried look on everybody's face, he rushed to continue: "Of course, that's why I chose the best marksman for this game!"

Everyone nodded, agreeing that it was very unlikely Halt would miss, and, if Halt had any human emotion, he would be blushing. "So, this statue will be placed in my hut, and Halt will be guarding it. If anybody from either team tries to get it, Halt will 'shoot' them, and they'll have to sit inside the hut, not allowed to leave or touch the statue. The game is over once a team gets the statue or, more likely, we're all shot." Crowley finished in a peppy tone.

The crowd was excited now, and even Halt felt that this could turn out to be the first idea of Crowley's that he would actually enjoy. "So! Rangers and apprentices, choose your team leader!"

Instantly, all the other apprentices (besides Will) shouted, "WILL!" The apprentice blushed, and Halt raised his eyebrows. Since the battle for Skandia had been won and Erak rescued, the Ranger apprentices had gained an incredible amount of respect for his apprentice. Though he would never admit it, he was very proud.

The Rangers chuckled (except for Halt and Gilan. Halt remained silent, and Gilan was cracking up), and started to decide who would be their leader. Eventually, it came to a tie between Gilan and Crowley, so they used the most advanced method of choosing possible: rock-paper-scissors! Gilan won.

"It's Halt's apprentice vs. Halt's former apprentice, I see," Crowley said, practically giggling. "So, without further ado, **(A/N: SEE? Crowley says it, why can't I?! Everyone: Because he's Crowley. You're you. Me: GAAA! WHATEVER!) **let's begin the first Ranger Elimination Games!"

**A/N: Hehe…Crowley and his ideas…anyways, please review! Won't be uploading for the next couple of days, due to Easter! But anyways….just something fun I'm doing, hope you like it, hope you love it, whatever. Keep reading/reviewing/flying!-FLY**


	2. Game On!

**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So, thanks for all the support ****J****! I luv you guys! So anyways, this story's disclaimed and stuff, so no worries on that crap :P. Especially thanks to AwsomeWierdo, Dash99, Savannah Silverstone, a guest, Samdancer, and wont kill will for reviewing! ****JJJ**

-CHAPTER TWO: GAME ON!-

"Let's begin the first Ranger Elimination Games!" For half a second, everybody was still. Halt was the first to move, dashing towards the nearby quiver of dulled arrows. "RUN!" Will and Gilan shouted in unison, leading their teams towards the trees nearby.

Both groups followed hastily, and those who hesitated regretted it. Instantly five people, three apprentices and two Rangers, fell to the ground with a thud and a moan. The others, however, made their way deep into the forest.

Eventually, the two groups split apart, Will's traveling towards the stream, and Gilan's towards the denser forest. Hours later, both had set up camp and were sitting in trees, ready for sleep. And, across the forest, they were both thinking the same thought: _"This is going to be a _very_ long game." _

***Will's Team***

"We'll stop here." Will called, the other apprentices practically falling to the ground as he spoke the words. Will laughed. "Well, looks like we're doomed. C'mon, guys, get up. We're going to need four of you to start resting now. Everyone else, help set up. Those of you resting now get first shift in night watch. Eventually, Halt will send out some of the captured to hunt for us."

It wasn't long before four boys had been stationed around camp, and the others were snoozing away, slumped against tree trunks by the rushing water. Will, however, was positioned on series of tightly knit branches high up in a pine. He nodded off to sleep, hoping for a night of sleep. That wasn't what he got at all.

***Gilan's Team***

A twig snapped. For a moment, everybody froze. A sheepish Skinner apologized in a whisper, and Gilan nodded. "Right then. Move on."

The Rangers, upon reaching a suitable campsite, had realized (with great annoyance) that they had no camp gear. The only explanation: the apprentices had taken them. And they planned to get them back.

Suddenly, Gilan stopped, bringing a finger to his lips. Ahead, over the sound of rushing water, they could hear quiet talking. "Wake up!" An apprentice, Davan, whisper-shouted, shoving a boy next to him. "Hu-wha?" He mumbled then, realizing quickly where he was, snapped to attention. "You're lucky, Boran!" Davan whispered fiercely. "If Halt found us, we'd be dead!" He frowned. "Or for that matter, Will!"

"Why, exactly, would I kill you?" Will asked amusedly, dropping from a nearby tree. Boran gulped. "Erm, well, I sort of…dozed off a little." Will raised his eyebrow, and opened his mouth to tell them their shift was over. Sadly, the words never left his lips.

The sight of Will acting exactly like Halt was just too much for the Rangers. They snorted (except for Crowley and Gilan, who were howling with laughter), and instantly the apprentices were up, bows in hand. "What the heck?!" Ty, a wiry redhead, exclaimed, then was shoved by his friend and silenced.

"What," Will asked, confused, "are you doing _here_?" Gilan smiled. "Well, Will, you happen to have the camping gear." Will raised his eyebrows, quickly seeing where this was going. "We want it." Crowley said, and launched towards Will.

***Will's Team***

Will ducked, and Crowley went sailing over him. "Let's get 'em!" Will cried, intentionally using the traditional Skandian battle cry. The groups rushed at each other, a pathetic battle ensuing. Neither team had any weapons, and were basically just running at each other like idiots trying to protect their camping gear.

Suddenly, a ranger, Skinner, felt to the ground with a grunt. An apprentice stood over him with a wolfish grin, bow in hand. It was Russell, one of the three that had been captured. "Got 'im." He shouted, then ran swiftly away as both Rangers and apprentices rushed at him. Eventually, Gilan had captured both him and his arrows.

"Arrows for camping gear!" Will cried quickly and, without thinking, Gilan blurted out: "DEAL!" Before he could object, the camping gear was shoved at him and the arrows taken.

As the grumpy Rangers left, Russell in tow, Will smiled. "Well, now we only need three things." Seeing the quizzical look on his team's face, he smiled wider. "The statue, a plan, and a team name."

**A/N: WHAT SHOULD THEIR NAME BE?! I need ideas people! Thanks for all the support! Keep reading/reviewing/flying!-FLY**


	3. Ambush

**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing support, and I'm sorry I uploaded so late! This week was _crazy _for me. Anyways, I LUV U GUYS! (no duh. I say that every day…whatever, you deserve it!) So a special thanks to all of you that review, follow, and favorite! Sometimes if I'm feeling down, I can just read some of your reviews, and I feel better. Words cannot express how grateful I am for that! Oh, and one more thing, Will's team name will be…the Green Arrows! And because I also liked Nighthawks, that will be Gilan's team's name. Thanks to Falcon13 for both of those names!**

**-Chapter Three: Ambush-**

***Green Arrows***

"After this diversion is created," Will whispered loudly, leaning against the boulder next to him, "Ethan, David, Tyler and I will all head through to the hut where the statue is stashed and claim it. Marshal and Cole, you will be stationed at the door, and keep Halt out as long as possible! If the mission fails, just grab as many arrows as possible and run! Got it?"

The apprentices around him nodded eagerly, ready for action, and Will smiled. This was turning out to be pretty fun. "Well then, Green Arrows, lets show 'em what we're made of!" He announced, then dashed into the clearing.

***Nighthawks***

"And so, once Halt is successfully distracted by our diversion, Crowley and I will drop out of the trees, into the Statue Hut, and win this thing!" Gilan whispered loudly, leaning against the boulder next to him. The other Rangers agreed with determined expressions. "Let's go then, Nighthawks!" He whisper-screamed, running towards the clearing.

***Halt***

The grizzled Ranger was frankly bored. It had been hours, and neither team had showed any sign of themselves. He sat on a tree stump, sipping coffee, waiting for excitement. He didn't have to wait any longer.

Halt watched in amusement as both five people from both teams suddenly burst into the clearing and turned, shocked, to face each other. _"You?!" _They both exclaimed, and by that point, Halt was already letting arrows fly. All ten dropped to the ground, moaning.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shout from the trees. "PLAN B!" Will called, storming into the clearing with all of his apprentices, the Ranger team shortly after them. Each team made a mad dash toward the Statue Hut, screaming wildly as they went.

Halt sent a volley of blunted arrows flying their way, and a large cluster of Rangers and apprentices fell. He smiled, thinking just how easy this was going to be. They had no weapons, and-"Hey!" He cried as an arrow flew his way, nearly hitting him in the shoulder.

"What-" he exclaimed, then looked up to see Will, bow in hand, smiling cheekily. _"Of course." _Halt thought moodily, but not before sending another volley of arrows, this time towards Will.

***Nighthawks***

"This isn't good." Gilan muttered under his breath. He was running as fast as he could, as were the other Rangers, but it wasn't enough. Soon, both the Nighthawks and the Green Arrows were badly outnumbered by their former teammates and Halt.

Quickly, Gilan looked behind himself and nearly cried out in dismay; there were only four Rangers and 2 apprentices following him and Will. He turned around at the sound of Will's call of retreat, and instantly responded with his own. Halt was standing in front of them, arrows ready, and he looked vicious.

The Rangers and apprentices dashed towards the trees, dodging arrows left and right, ashamed at their failed mission. They kept running long after the clearing was out of hearing range, and a little more after that just for good measure.

Finally, the Nighthawks and Green Arrows came to a stop, breathing heavily. Will raised his head and looked around. There were only eight total left: Gilan, Crowley, himself, and five other Rangers and apprentices. This would _not _turn out well, and Gilan agreed.

"I think we should team up, Will." Gilan said, and everybody nodded quickly. The odds of winning with only five and three players were very slim, and joining forces would raise them. Not by much, but it would raise them.

The newly formed team (the Night Arrows, or the Green Hawks, or the Green Nighthawk Arrows, or…well, they were still working that out) made their way to the apprentice's campsite, and were soon settling into bed. All was quiet until suddenly, Will shot up out of bed.

The other members of the team-that-still-wasn't-named followed quickly, reaching for the spare weapons they had managed to gather in their retreat. "What?" Crowley whispered worriedly, and Will grinned excitedly. "I have a plan."

**A/N: Well, this story's almost over (I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last), but I have a new plot bunny burrowing in my mind! I can never stay bunny-less for long ****J****! Anyways, keep reading/reviewing/being the totally awesome fanficcers (I just made a word there) you are!-FLY**


	4. Victory!

**A/N: OLAF! It's me, IFYOUCOULDFLY! So…last chapter of my second fanfic :'(! I'll miss this, and I hope you guys will too! But seriously, all of you readers are amazing! You make me feel so awesome and happy about my writing, and I couldn't be more grateful for everything you do! OK, go ahead and read on before I *sniff* start c-crying! *WAILS***

**-Chapter Four: Victory!-**

The Night Arrows stared at Will, who was grinning wildly. "You," Crowley said, finally breaking the silence, "Are one evil little apprentice." Will nodded eagerly, resisting the urge to laugh evilly.

"Well, who says we put this plan in action?" Gilan called, excitement building. Every single hand raised, and wicked smiles spread across the Night Arrows' faces. This would be fun. Whether or not it would work, they weren't sure. But it would certainly be fun.

***Halt***

Halt was in a light doze when he heard two voices, both Rangers, calling him. "Hey! Halt! Why don't ya come get us?" One called. "Yeah! Or are ya _scared?" _Halt rolled his eyes. In truth, he was actually ashamed of his apprentice. His plan was so painfully obvious, it was, well, painful. He could clearly see Will's silhouette, shaded by the dense forest, creeping toward the hut.

"Alright then," he called, then quickly grabbed his bow and spun around, firing an arrow at Will. _"Perfect shot." _He thought as he watched Will fall to the ground. Then everything went downhill.

"Oh my God, Will!" He heard an apprentice's voice shout. "Crowley, get over here! He's bleeding badly!" A Ranger shouted, and an apprentice began to cry. "He's not moving! He's not moving!" The apprentice sobbed.

Halt recalled Crowley's words from two days before_: "Of course, if shot at the right angle, there are some spots that it could kill-"_

Halt's heart stopped for a second, then he was off, running swiftly towards Will. What he saw made a cold, icy hand of fear grasp his stomach.

Deep red blood was oozing out of Will's temple, and the apprentice was taking breaths that were few and far between. When he did breathe, it was raspy and weak.

"Oh, God, Will!" He cried, kneeling down to meet his apprentice, no, his son. He just couldn't believe that, after all they'd been through, Will would be killed by _him._ Halt laid Will's head in his lap and tried to shake him awake.

"Come on, Will, wake up!" To his relief, Will's eyes fluttered open. "H-Halt…" Will croaked. "Yes?" Halt asked quietly, tears welling in his eyes. Will smiled weakly. "We-we won."

Halt blinked, confused. "I'm sorry?" He said, confused, then turned to see Gilan, who was smiling deviously and holding the statue. He whirled around, and Will was on his feet and in the middle of a giant group hug.

"Yeah! Night Arrows!" "You're a genius, Will!" "Hey, I thought of the berries-for-blood thing!" "Okay, we'll give you that, Crowley." "And Gilan got the statue!" "Yeah!"

Finally, the cheering died down, and Will spun to see Halt glaring daggers at him. The smile dropped from his face, and the Rangers and apprentices fell silent. "Erm, I-I'm sorry, Halt I-OW!"

Halt grabbed Will's arm as tightly as possible and began to drag him away. As the Night Arrows and captured team members watched the two disappear into the foliage, they heard Halt's gruff voice growl, "It's the end of the world, Will."

**A/N: And so it ends! *Sigh*…I'll miss this little plot bunny. They-*sniff*-they grow up so fast! *Wails uncontrollably for an hour, then finally calms down enough to continue the A/N* Anyways, today I'm doing _three updates, _so I'm EXHAUSTED! Oh, and to all you guys actually taking the time to read my A/N right now, I applaud you! Thanks for that! Anywho, keep reading/reviewing/being awesome!-FLY**


End file.
